


Valentine's Day (is an excuse single people use to whine because they're single)

by BlazeStarkRogers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Get togethers, High School AU, Living Together, M/M, Stony :), especially if you're Tony Stark, gosh I'm almost late, love is a dangerous thing, stupid teenage love, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeStarkRogers/pseuds/BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony groaned as his alarm blared. It was six in the morning, dammit, he was entitled to few more minutes of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day (is an excuse single people use to whine because they're single)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelFallenRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelFallenRain/gifts).



> That title has a lot of irony because I am single for Valentine's Day and I'm whining about it XD lol so this is an because I felt like writing some teenage Stony fluff for Valentine's day. Don't worry, I'm working on my Holiday Avengers entry for Valentine's day, but I had the need to write this. Also, Mel, happy 'It sucks that we're single' day!

Tony groaned as his alarm blared. It was six in the morning, dammit, he was entitled to few more minutes of sleep.

He reached for the snooze button.

"Ugh... please... just five more minutes..." Once he hit the snooze button, he buried his face in the pillow.

"Tony come on.  Get up, we have school." Tony groaned.

"Why can't you just let me stay home, Steve! It's not like I need to go!"

"You may be a genius, but you still need sitting time if you wanna pass so get ready. We're leaving in ten minutes."

* * *

 

"Why can't you be my dad and not worry about me going to school or not?" Tony asked Steve once he got out of the room. Steve set a plate of food down in front of him.

"Because, Tony, I actually care about you." Tony looked at the heart shaped pancakes and felt his heart stutter.

"W-what are these for?" Steve sighed and smiled a little.

"It's Valentine's day, genius. I knew you'd forget, but I have already decided to forgive you, so eat up." Tony felt his shoulders slump. Of course, it was for Valentine's day. There was no way Steve would ever tell Tony he loved him, he was silly for thinking that.

"Oh, well, Happy Valentine's day Steve. And... thanks." he said sitting down to eat, a faint pink on his face.

 _'Dammit Stark get a hold of your self! It's just Steve!'_ He looked over to the other, who was still facing the stove.

_'Stupid wonderful sweet Steve.'_

* * *

When they got to school, there were hearts everywhere. It made him sick.

"Alright Tony, I'll see you later." Steve said as he ruffled Tony's hair. Tony batted away Steve's hand and frowned when Steve laughed.

"Don't mess it up! It takes time to get it like this." Steve raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"You mean waking up?" Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Oh shut up." Steve walked away and Tony sighed as he leaned against his locker.

"Are you going to tell him soon or are you just going to pine over him like you always do?" Tony jumped at the voice. He turned around.

"Keep your nose  **out** of my business, Clint. I don't need you coming in and messing things up. And I have no idea what your talking about, since I have nothing to tell Steve."

* * *

 

Tony picked at his lunch. Steve didn't have the same lunch as him so it always left him with nothing to do. He would usually skip class to go spend time with Steve, but Steve had been scolding him lately about that, so he's been trying to stop.

"I'm so bored."

"Then go do something." He looked up.

"Fuck off, Romanov." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Tony realized what he said and paled slightly.

"I said Hi honey bear how have you been please don't kill me!" He raised his hands to shield his face if she did try to kill him.

"Here." He opened one of his eyes and looked at the envelope in front of him.

"It's not filled with explosives, is it?"

"No you idiot. I found this in my locker and it was addressed to you, so I'm giving it to you."

"Oh honey bear, you don't have to play coy. If you wanted to express your undying love to me, you could have just said so!" Natasha pinched her nose and sighed, counting from one to ten in her head so she wouldn't kill the idiot in front of her.

"Do you like where your kidney is?" Tony snatched the envelope and ran. He knew what she was capable of doing. She smirked and flipped her hair. He was smart.

* * *

 Tony pursed his lips as he looked at the envelope. It was plain white with no indication of the sender except for a small star in the corner and his name written-in cursive, he might add-on the cover.

 _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ he opened it.

 _You noticed me before anyone else, and you helped me out even though I was too stubborn to accept it. You never left my side and were never embarrassed to be around me, even now. You being there for me changed my life, and my heart has been yours before I realized it. I love you. I just wish you felt the same.-_ ★

Tony pouted. He hated anonymous letters. It made finding who wrote it harder. He folded the letter gingerly and put it in his pocket. Time to start figuring out who sent it.

* * *

Tony hit his head on the desk. This was harder than he thought.  


_'it can't be Pepper, we broke up months ago! it can't be Bruce, he's got sights on Pepper. Not Clint, Nat and him are dating. It can't be Thor, he's into Mel. even though Loki just had a break up, he hates me, so it's obviously not him. The only person left is...'_ Tony lifted his head up and smiled ruefully. he was going as low as thinking his **staright** best friend would ever be into him. He bit his lip. The stupid feeling that had been small enough to ignore had just doubled in size. Damn it.

* * *

Tony knocked on Steve's bedroom door after they got back inside the house. Steve opened it and looked confused to Tony.  


"Tony? You know you live here, you don't have to knock." Steve said smiling.  


"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here." he sighed and looked at Steve's eyes.  


"Today I got an anonymous letter addressed to me from Natasha. I read it and went through a list in my mind of all the potential senders. I went through a list of all of my friends, even people who hated me! And only one solution came up. I really hope you don't hate me after this, but I just need to know." Tony took Steve's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. It was just a quick peck, or, at least, it was supposed to be. until Steve wrapped his arms around Tony's wist and held him there. Tony sighed in relief and let his arms snake around Steve's neck.  


"So it was you." He asked pulling away. Steve smirked.  


"Took you long enough."  


**Author's Note:**

> God yes finally i finished! I've been procrastinating on this for no reason. On to the Holiday Avengers! Yeesh, i have a lot of work ahead of me.


End file.
